Love me with your blood
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: L and light...One shot? Someone is being tortured...lets find out who. Tell me how you like it. Really short...I suck at summeries


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here…A story with no point, and yet something you can think about before you go to sleep. Things are not always what they seem.

Chapter 1: Love me with your blood

Thunder crashed. It was like a blessing in the darkness and silence of the room. I smiled. He glared below me. His eyes watching me, making sure that they wouldn't lose me, and hoped that they wouldn't. I smiled, "Don't be afraid."

It had been a while since I could rightfully admit that I had won against him. It made my dominance better. I couldn't do anything more then leave those damned marks on his body though. It was like a drug, I found a reason for everything he did and would beat him for it.

He was my slave. I held the power over him. It made me happy, something that I didn't get a lot of. I leaned down, touching him on the shoulder, "If you stay down there, you will get cold." I smiled evilly.

He shuddered at my touch. I hated that. I didn't want him to fear me, well…not completely. The tables had turned. And now they were on my side. I loved it. I grabbed violently at him arm, "Get up!" I said in a half angered voice.

He would fight me. He liked doing that. I didn't mind so much. I was always stronger then him. It made for a good advantage, besides one other little fact. I laughed.

"What?" He said with acid dripping from his mouth.

I looked back at him, "Talking back to me? Your master, and then not addressing me as you're master? You got balls, don't you?" I laughed, well he did.

He was silent, thinking of a way to counter me. I knew that he was done for. It was the only fact that led to this conclusion: You were finished. I smiled again. I seemed to be doing that a lot. "Loss of words, Koi?" I bent forward and tried to touch his chin, hoping to drag that mouth over to mine and get that taste from him. When he pulled away with force, I felt anger build up in me.

"Please…don't…" He would say. His voice tinted with a failure that I had imprinted in his mind.

"What?…" I bent forward again, taking hold of his cuffs, "This?" I kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I moaned into it as I felt him kiss back. If he didn't like it so much, why would he kiss back? I didn't like that. Was he going to with me? I wasn't going to let him play me, not again. I shoved him away. He landed on the ground, his eyes turning cold and he said to me, "That was not what you wanted?"

I cleaned off my mouth, the corners dripping with his taste and saliva. Laughing gently I turned away from him. I began to walk back over to a little table with some dresser doors on it. I opened it. I heard him give a whimper. How unlike him.

I turned back around, holding the object of my best desire up in front of him. A whipp. It coursed and screamed black hatred and when cracked in the air, or on someone's back, it was like a scream of a child. I didn't like the sound, that is, when it wasn't hitting his back. I cracked it in the air, to confirm it still sounded like the screams. It did. He cringed.

"Good. Good boy…You know that you have done wrong…right? Now you must be punished." I said to him, gently letting the whip fall to the ground and holding one of it's ends.

The teenaged boy cringed. He took a breath and I could sense he was going to try and defy me again. "No! I will not let you pierce my body with that stupid thing again!" He yelled to me. He sounded strong. When I had once thought that I had broken that spirit, I thought new now. I glared at him.

"You tell me that you are not going to be a good boy?" I asked him, my voice growing dark and my thoughts becoming even more clear to him.

His eyes widened. He knew that I was going to use the best solution to this problem. I held my gaze, "So…are you sure?" I smiled now.

He fell to the ground, "I hate you…I…HATE…YOU!" He screamed as if someone else could hear him. I laughed a bit. No one could here.

After all, we were in the headquarters and everyone had been gone, but us two. I looked back at him, "I only have to do one thing, and your whole world will fall apart…Koi."

"Don't call me that. I hate when you even look at me." His voice no longer strong. I could tell that he was growing weak again. It made me feel more powerful too. I walked over to him, "Please get up." I said lowly.

He looked up at me, once more, the acid in his eyes dripping and burning into my skin. I winced. If looks could kill, which I was positive that they could, I think he would have killed me. "Go to hell." He said.

I laughed, "Then why don't you get up and show me the way." I wish he would look at me differently. I hated that look he gave me. It made me lonely. Sad. I could feel a sorrow in me, why wouldn't he love me? Was I that bad? I forced him up.

He gave a small cry when my nails cut into his arm. He got to his feet though. I dragged him to the wall that could gave a chain linked to it. I threw him up against the wall. His stomach touched wall, my chest pressed against his back, "Are you warm?"

"With you touching me…no." He gave a moan when I pressed my body against him, causing him to get closer to the wall, and be nearer to me.

I picked up the cuffs he wore. There was a small hook on the wall. I had nailed it in there a while ago, in cause such a thing came up. It was just high enough for the person I wanted to be hooked there. But, he could still reach the floor, I was okay with that. I didn't want too much pain to be sensed in the arms or shoulders, just the back and the heart. Just like me. I hooked one of the big loops on the chain onto the hook. He was then stuck there.

The boy made a move to try and turn around, but he knew that it was useless. I laughed, "Don't worry, I will make this fast. After all, I can't have you going through school like that." I smiled. The whip had dropped from my hands a while ago. I picked it up now and then remembered something. "The shirt."

I walked back over to him, "Do you want me to take the shirt off?"

I got no answer. I sighed, it would be a waste to just tare a shirt off of someone. I gave a hiss, 'Oh well.' I thought. My hand came up and rested on his neck collar. I ripped it down and it came off in shreds. I had to go back and rip it again in another area.

When the clothing was removed, I noticed that his back was still a little sore from last time. I gave a sigh, 'I will have to give him more time to heal.' I thought. I would also have to leave less deep wounds. I grinned, I could only try to some point. I stepped back, "Ready?"

I heard him take a deep breath, then saw his back flex in a strong position. I frowned again, "Here we go." I beat the whip down. He took in an even deeper breath and then let go. I watched as blood began to form. I got ready again, hoping to hear that scream that would make me so happy.

I cracked the whip down again, letting him feel a more forced and burned leather. He didn't scream though. Why couldn't he just scream, that would allow me to stop this. I let the whip come down again. I could feel something bad coming over me. I hated it, but then again, something wanted to torture this person. No one else, just this one person. Only him. Was it love? Could love lead a person to doing this to another soul? Could and would someone else do this to the one they love just because they knew that that person would never love them back, or they would pray that they would? I wasn't sure. I didn't want to think…not about that. I was about to stop it.

I almost let the whip drop from my hand. I was going to stop, let him just leave, walk away…but then he turned his head around and said through a gasp, "What's wrong? That all you got?"

I smiled under my evil thoughts. I bent back, letting the whip be able to gain full throttle. I whipped it down, he screamed. That one scream. The one of pain. I smiled. I walked over to him, letting the whip fall from my hands. I reached up to his shackles, "Did you like that?"

He took a few gasps of breath, feeling that sting of the last ones finally coming back again. Soon he would feel that last one. I took down his chains and then reached into my pockets. I brought out the key to his cuffs. I unlocked them, then I said lowly, "Go take a shower."

The boy didn't go right away. He stood there. I looked at him, "What are you waiting for?"

He didn't smile, "Is that all you want from me?" His eyes seemed dark, expecting something.

I thought for a second, "No…I mean…yes…" I cringed at a thought that creeped through my mind as I thought of the man naked.

He approached me. His arms slowly sliding over my body, lingering on my waist and hips, "How come you do not do anything more to my body then damage it?" His hot breath was like fire on my neck. I moaned a little.

He gave a giggle and I turned around. He was only fucking with me. That was not love, or at least not the love I wanted from him. I pushed him away, "Go take your shower, you smell of blood."

He began to turn away. "I won't listen to you forever. Some day, you will pay for this."

I laughed, "Yeah…and perhaps you won't be called Kira either."

He paused, turning back to me, "As long as I do what you want, you keep the secret?" He asked me, darkness once again filling his eyes.

I turned away, "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, Yagami-Kun." I said lowly.

He turned again and I could hear him say lowly, "Yes master L."

I cringed…I wanted him to call me love. Koi…anything that would show me love. I bowed my head, "I have power over you…but not your heart…" I slammed down my fist on the table, "Fuck! I will have you…I swear on it." I said and I gave a small laugh as I thought of something fun that I could use as torture on him.

Hmmmmm, So, how did you like? I think this is a one shot. I haven't made a story in a long time. Not really sure if this is going to have more chapters. I don't think so. But tell me how you like. Sorry that I made L kind of evil, and it is really Ooc, so yeah, don't give me shit for it. I know. Okay? Well anyway…only good reviews, nothing stupid or bashing. Thanks, bye.

-TheLustofkilling

I start to see you

You fly away,

On angels wings,

Away from day.

Your sadness carries you so far.

I love you here,

So much by far…

Come with me…

Ill take you there.

That one place,

Ill be there.


End file.
